Amazing
by taintedrose4281
Summary: Tenten and Neji. Fluff and cuteness, give it a read


**NejiXTenten **

**Amazing**

**"I wonder.." **

**The words came from a brown haired girl who for once had her hair down as she was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.**

**Her thoughts were set on her long haired teammate that often frequented the depths of her mind. **

**He was, in all forms and ways amazing. **

**She had always admired him that was true enough, but at that time many admired Neji the young Hyuuga prodigy. However once she got put on his team she grew to know him, the real him. The man who had went through so much suffering so much pain. The man who conquered that pain and ended up on top, the man who learned to fight his "destiny" and that's why she truly found him amazing. **

**He trusted her to be his training partner to help him become stronger. He always believed in her. Always believed that she would hit the target. Always believed she was a strong female kunoichi like Tsunade. Always believed she could do what she set her mind to. He did not coddle her or give sugar coated compliments but had faith in her and she loved that. **

**She looked out the window as she noticed the sun was soon going to set.**

**"Best get out and do things with my life" **

**She muttered to herself as she quickly put her hair into two Chinese style buns and walked out the door. **

**"Tenten-chan!"**

**She heard lee call her with his usual unwavering enthusiasm. **

**"Hey Lee."**

**She spoke flashing him a bright smile. Despite her often being exasperated by Lee and Guy's weird antics they really did mean a lot to her. **

**"How is our team's youthful flower doing at this fine time in the day?"**

**Lee said flashing his bright sparkly teeth. **

**Tenten let out a small laugh, used to his behavior. **

**"I'm doing good, I was going to go train would you like to come join me?"**

**He shook his head furiously his bowl cut styled hair made more noticeable and she still inwardly winced at the look of it. **

**"I have to go run 100 laps around the village because I lost my bet to Neji I will see you later Teneten-chan." **

**"What was the bet about?"**

**She asked but her voice faded away as Lee was already long gone. **

**When Tenten reached the training field she saw neji was already there and stopped to study him.**

**"I can see that you're there"**

**He spoke with clarity while still practicing his jyuuken. **

**"Do you need something?"**

**"No, I was just going to train."**

**"We'll I'm about finished so why not just come with me to get some food?"**

**Tenten froze for a moment, surprised. They had never gone for a meal together by themselves and she wondered what context he meant for his seemingly innocent request. **

**She realized he was waiting for her response and gave him a bright smile. **

**"I'd love to."**

**They had a quiet meal with small conversation, it was as usual mostly her doing the talking .**

**She remembered the last time they were at this place when they had accidentally given Lee sake and he had almost destroyed the place. **

**It was a good memory as she had many with her team which she was reminiscing with Neji. **

**After they had both finished and were in front if the restaurant Tenten decided to ask the question that was plaguing her mind. **

**"Was this a meal between friends or a meal between lovers?"**

**She asked it lightly, teasingly but the meaning and importance of her question got through. **

**"It is whichever you want it to be."**

**Tenten couldn't help but grin as she took his hand, though stiff at first he relaxed and she noticed the rare light tinge of pink on his cheeks as he walked her home.**

**Definitely a story to tell our kids she thought to herself, bursting with happiness and she walked with Neji through the twisting streets of Konoha. She decided that life, just like the man who's hand was was intertwined in hers, was truly amazing.**

**(Hope it was amazing;p probably wasn't haha, but hope you guys liked it and leave reviewss pleasee)**


End file.
